Vampyre Among Devils
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki has been awake for over 4000 thousand years. And now he is going to an Academy for high school students. What are his goals and who is he no one really knows. Maybe a few but its limited knowledge. But what can a Vampyre do alone? Not much really... That's if he was a normally Vampyre. Alternate version of 'Dragoness and her Vampyre Lord' as requested.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys you asked for it so here it is. This is the version Naruto doesn't have Ophis for a love and Kushina isn't a OC daughter character.  
_  
'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

Harem:

Rias Germory (Default)

Akeno Himejima (Default)

Fem Issei (Option)

Fem Kiba (Option)

Koneko Toujou (Option)

Fem Gasper (Option... And also there is no way in hell that is a guy. It's like Haku all over again. DAMN TRAPS MAN... I am also thinking of doing a Yoai pairing for Naruto and Gasper in a different story. Not this one. A different one, just a thought. Simply because it has never been done before as far as I know)

Asia

Sona Sitri

Oichi (OC female, Option)

And if I haven't thought of any other girls I will just make it a Poll vote that way its fair. Ok? I hate not being fair to anyone. It's not my nature so yeah.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok guys here is the version of Naruto going to high school instead of Kushina whom is his daughter in 'The Dragoness and Her Vampyre Lord'. First off I will like to say Naruto in this story is powerful. Around Ophis and Great Red Level if you add both their powers together. So yeah Naruto won't be an ass about him being all powerful but he will kick a bitches ass if they insult him enough.**_

_**Plus Naruto only knows or only is a myth in this story. Ophis even Great Red don't even believe he exists so that is Naruto's standing in the world among the supernatural.  
**_

_**Also Naruto in this world, he identity as a Vampyre among Vampires will remain secret. But he given his title "The Dragon" or "Dracula" to another to watch the world in his stead as he traveled the world alone.**_

_**Naruto's Age: Naruto is over billions of years old. Seeing as he lived in a time the earth crust was one I used that time for a reference as to Naruto's age. Though his true age will never be found out. He is without a doubt Very very old.**_

_**But anyway onto the story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter I: Moving and Introduction_**

Its late at night on a plane and a young man is sleeping away without any worries in the world. He had silk Blood red hair that is spiky and wild along with two bangs hanging down to the sides of his cheeks, three slightly widen whisker marks on his cheeks, a tan pale skin tone. Little to no baby fat on his face that is both handsome and attractive that had the look he was craved out of the finest marble. He is 17 years old by his appearance but his aura or the way he held himself that both showed kindness and great power. His height is 6 feet and an 1 inch tall. A well-built and lean body meant for speed, power, and endurance.

He is wearing Black jeans, a midnight blue muscle shit with an over shirt that is crimson red with only two buttons that are button. He is also wearing combat boots that come up to his lower calf. (Assassin's creed boots) He wore a silver watch on his left wrist and a black leather bracer on his right arm. He has on his neck two necklaces. One being an amulet attached to a leather cord. The amulet its self is a five point star with rune writing around the circle encasing the star. The Amulet its self is made of solid silver and seems to have weird Kanji markings as well.

The second Necklace the made had on his neck is a locket connecting to a somewhat thick chain that is made from silver and the locket is made of the same type of silver.

Using as a makeshift blanket Naruto had a long leather trench coat that was crimson silk inside and a thin black leather on the otter side of the coat.

The question of why he is on a flight is because he is visit the home land he was once born. Though his home land is now split about by varying lands ruled by sorts of people. This old Soul is going to the home land where his Village once stood.

This young or Old Soul in Question is none other than.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki

Last of the Shinobi, First Vampyre and Dracula, and most of all ONE of the oldest beings on the Earth.

This warrior, assassin, Knight, Dragon, Mage, Sage, and most of all a Widower (A male name for a widow) has live on this earth for Billions of years. Only was it 4000 years ago was he woken up by the violence corrupting and destroying the world he loved and lived on for so long.

When the Supernatural of Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Some Youkai, and other Factions started a war that threaten to destroy the very earth is was the Old warrior whom stood up with the Three Dark Lords, The Dark Knight Sparda, Inu Taisho, and many others. Naruto fought along these figures from the shadows protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. And since he protect a great deal of children he has be come some what of a Legend himself.

The children called him God's Warrior whom were Christan. Some others called him the Guardian or Karas, others called Him Old One or Ancient One. While very few even knew he existed many myth and legends states he only appears when the world is in great threat. While this is true and Naruto only makes a 'public' appearance during times of great destruction he was still a symbol of good. He was known as The God Of Wisdom, Peace, Nature, Elements, Sun and Moon, and finally of Light and Darkness. Add to the fact no one not even supernatural had an idea where he originally came from.

Thus he was given the name 'Ramon'. The meaning of the name is German and is translated to "Wise Protector". The is also another name he is given which is 'Sacha' meaning 'Defender of Mankind' which comes from Russian or French.

Though how he became a god to humans in unknown he didn't really care. And who you asked you got different answers. For women it was that stuff plus something a little more intimate. For men or more over monks and such he was a source of Enlightenment. And while he was not a god he could allow humans to get access to the chakra they once had before. Thus is why his Champions compare to other Gods like Odin and Zeus are so little.

He only unlocked their power and made them work for their strength. Other gods just given it away as far as he knew. The Magical items given to them were useful but once taken away from the chosen warrior then that warrior is nothing but a normal human.

While many believe he is only a myth

He is very much real. Naruto does not know how many know he honestly does exist but some humans even found and followed a Religion about him and Wisdom he shared at brief points in history. And while he is sure that other Gods knew he existed and many other thought he did he stayed hidden leaving no trace of himself though out time. Making sure even Gods and Goddess believe he is nothing more than a myth and Legend.

He honestly didn't want to middle in the affairs of the world if he didn't have to. Waking up over 4000 years ago left him weaken and not the best shape.

It wasn't till the Great War started he had to step in and Kill the Biblical God and Four Statans. And while he wasn't at 100% even then he was able to kill them on the sole reason they underestimated him very badly costing them their lives. After those five beings were killed Naruto disappeared before he was seen or found. Leaving many of the Higher ups on either side to question who killed them.

Though Naruto did not relish in killing sometimes killing is needed. But only if the human, devil, being or what have you isn't being able to be swayed into the right path.

Naruto now is heading to a school or more closely a high school where he senses a great force might cause another Great War but it could be Worse seeing as Humans whom are advanced enough to join for a short period. He is going to be going to High School to make sure this force does not bring forth destruction.

He has seen enough death. He does not want the future generation to suffer at the hatred and mistakes of their parents and grandparents. The world has already see enough bloodshed as it is.

But he could see one thing.

At least he won't be bored for the next 100 years or so seeing as his 'religion' is making a massive movement to have Gay marriage and many other things legally changed in a peaceful way. By challenging the laws on the given country they live in. And though he honestly didn't care he wouldn't stop someone from loving another. It would be kinda wrong to say or try to stop someone. He saw this simply. And two girls are in love cool, same with guys if they loved each other than ok. Naruto didn't care as long other people are happy.

And he wasn't going to judge either. Simply because the fact he was judged his whole life so whom does he have the right to judge nor do they have the right to judge him in any harsh form.

But yeah that is the story for Naruto thus far. Become a 'God' in the eyes of humans, killed a god along with four Satans, stay hidden from the world as long as possible without interfering. And basically get his strength back up to par back at the height of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Though getting his power back up was annoying it proved quite fun when Naruto was learning new things about the world taken place. For one he served as a Knight to King 'Arthur' during that time period. It was fun seeing the female king try to act like a man instead of the breathe taking woman he saw her as.

Another time he was a Golden Dragon that lived Rocky Mountains away from the humans but not far enough for supernatural beings to try to find him when they wanted the Glory of killing a Golden Dragon whom in truth is a very rare and special type of Dragon.

Though he spent his biggest amount of time training and feeding on wild animals and some humans. He is a Vampyre and being asleep for over 4000 years have left him thirsty, VERY VERY thirsty. After feeding on 40 Angels, 90 Fallen Angels, some devils, 200 humans, and many others including a dragon Naruto thirst went away to never be felt again. Training Naruto put himself though is brutal but it was needed training. For a couple 100 years Naruto trained away from Everything and making sure his energy or chakra couldn't be traced. He then threw himself into train and abusing the ability of the Kage Bunshin to go over all the Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken, Fuin, Sen, and other techniques he had learned. With the Sharingan which is stronger than Madara's own Naruto was able clearly able to recall all the techniques he copied but never really used. Plus the added fact Naruto had the Rinnegan as well Naruto was able to retrain all his abilities.

But damn spending 200 years training like that made him tried. So when he went to what is now Russia Naruto quickly again hidden himself and kept an eye on the world.

Thus brings us to present day Japan, Naruto is going to High School. To make sure this power he senses won't be used wrongly. If someone does use it for 'evil' then Naruto will simply end them. Same way he ended some gods, Devils, and other beings. He doesn't like it but would you like someone using power for evil?

* * *

Naruto feels himself shaken awake by a soft small gentle hand.

Opening his ocean azure crystal blue eyes that are pupil-less Naruto looks at a girl with a red face. She can't be older than 6 years old. She is also have a curious innocent look. The little girl in question is a raven hair girl who reached her lower back, maybe six years old, she has violet eye color. She is wearing a simple black dress and a cute small rabbit back pack...

Naruto however being what he is knows this girl is a hybrid between Fallen Angel and Human. Odd seeing as he knew this girl came alone abroad the plane without a parent. It doesn't strike him as odd because of those rare cases kids do fly alone to visit family in another country. But young kids like her often without parents are killed, taken away and 'used' and varying other things that would most likely make Naruto go on a slaughtering spree killing over half the planet Population humans and all.

_'Ahh its only a child... Strange where is her mother or father?'_ Naruto thought as he gaze to the girl. He was honestly curious. He knew other beings can tell what race they are by the energy they radiant off their body. But Naruto has 100 percent control over his power where kids like this little girl can tell he supernatural but not a race.

"Mister everyone on the plane is asleep... Can I talk to you?" The little girl asks nervously. Though Naruto didn't know her name he knew from experience that his power comes off in small waves. To some whom are powerful themselves they can tell Naruto is suppressing his power. But to others he feels like a raging maelstrom ready to rip apart anyone whom stand in his way. The latter is what this girl must be feeling.

Naruto looked at this girl and Nodded.

He put on his coat and left with the girl to a private area on the plane where Naruto and the girl pass two knocked out Flight Attendants.

* * *

_**Little Girl POV**_

The long-haired Raven girl couldn't believe her luck. She has been dodging the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels for the past two years. She is honestly sick of running. But when she came onto the plane then she saw the Blood red-head man. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He looked like a god. He was beautiful, the way he had a small smile melted her heart. To simply put in her view-point.

He was gorgeous.

The way his hair fell down his head. Those crystal azure ocean blue eyes that are pupil-less made her see him as more than just a plain man. He had power rolling off him and she felt both afraid and drawn to this man. Soon as she saw him her heart pounded hard in her chest. She needed to get to know him but there is one problem.

A Priest followed her onto the plane. And while she can avoid people, she can not fight him.

She was gambling her life now. She needs this red head help. She can't fight anyone. Only do a few simple spells her Mama showed her. But that all ended when... She was taken from her.

Nervously the little girl knocked out two flight attendants before hand and went to the man she meant to talk to. She only hope he will agree to help. Cause she wasn't ready to die yet.

And she was willing to risk anything to get this man to save her. Even if it meant selling her innocence and soul to do so. She just wanted to survive and live. She hated the War and all the pain it brought onto her and her Mama. but she was not strong enough to defend herself well. Sure she survived this long but at the rate now she will be killed by a Devil, Angel, or Priest.

And she wasn't ready to die.

Slowly leading the man into a private area she stood in front of the man. She would have chosen the bathroom but it would be awkward in that crowded place.

* * *

**_Back to normal POV or in this case Naruto's_**

The little girl took a seat claim trying not to shake. But it was proving difficult when you had a man like Naruto near you. He could kill her now, but like many others Naruto has meant she too is led by the instinct to trust him.

_'She is afraid... No child should be making such a frightful face. Not even ones of different races'_ Naruto thought sadly. This girl reminded him of Anko a bit. Anko like this girl has a stain on her being that won't wash away. But she was born with it. Being a half fallen marks you good as dead in certain fractions. Devil and Angel being the most upfront about it. Naruto doesn't know the truth death rate of hybrid children. But it broke his heart to see the girls like this being killed or used for other reasons that aren't so pleasant.

He could tell from a single glance the fear, the worry, the pain, and loneliness this girl has faced. She must have experience loss not to long ago.

"Mister... I- I need" She never got to finish as her eyes widen at the next sentence.

"I will help you young one. Just follow my lead and play along. I take it that priest that followed you on here is after you?" Naruto questioned. Truth be told maybe his heart was still to kind. But if he saw someone in trouble consequences be damned. He won't care about race. It hasn't stopped him before why should it now? Also the damn Priest or maybe Rouge priest that came on the Plain is so damn easy to spot plus the fact he was leaking killing intent did not mask his presence from the old vampyre.

Seriously he might as well wear a shirt or sign that says 'I am a psycho Priest' with flashing bright lights that might as well blink in a warning fashion.

Truly the Pries of both Churches needed to get their heads fixed cause he is finding more and more of these guys.

The little girl across from Naruto begun to tear up. This perfect stranger is willing to help her a half-breed and child at that without question. He hasn't named a price or what he wants in return. But she doesn't care, if he is willing to help her she will repay him anyway she can. She ran to Naruto, hugging him tightly and muttered 'Thank you' over and over crying happily.

Naruto blinked at the child and smiled softly.

"Lets go sit back down. You can stay with me until your ready to leave" Naruto said to the girl in a soft warm voice that made her heart sore.

* * *

_**In a abandon Area**_

Naruto was looking in front of him three rouge Priest that the Church should have honestly killed before they were thrown out of the church for such...

Extreme views...

That was the lightest way to put it. The three are the classic case of insanity and madness rolled into one. One was a VERY Strict Priest whom believe following their god words to the letter. He was kicked out for killing a family including the kids for making a contract with a devil stating such a sin shall be punished by thy lord.

Another was kicked out for the simple enjoyment of killing.

The last one well...

Lets just say he no longer makes sense. Meaning he was so damn insane Naruto couldn't understand the bastard.

Naruto felt annoyed. Maybe he should have cut off the Biblical God head and put it on a stake. Cause now his followers are pissing him off.

Taking a deep breath Naruto eyes turn cold. Once eyes that held warmth, compassion, kindness, understanding, wisdom, and some love are now replaced by different person.

His eyes are now cold, unwelcoming, emotionless, and his eyes seem to hold his true age. The wars he fought, the lives he has taken, and the horrors he has seen. Thousands of years of battle harden shinobi, assassin, warrior, and Leader now laid bare for these three men to see clearly letting them know.

They fucked up.

"I will warn you once. Return from the path you once came and maybe you can save yourself. If not then prepare for the mistakes of your choice" Naruto spoke in monotone. His voice was also cold and unfeeling. As if he had no soul and with no emotion in his voice he sounded just like a dead tried old warrior.

But his word fell on deaf ears.

"SILENCE! YOU CREATURE OF DARKNESS! Oh thou father Lord in heaven, give me the strength to vanish the veil creature!" The very strict priest spoke. The other two just had an insane crazy grin on their face.

Naruto just blinked unmoved by the shouts these three were casing. He dealt with these types of men before truly pathetic and weak men. While he did understand religion enough to let other believe what they wanted too. And he knew many gods existed today he won't denied this fact. But these men are the worst kind of religious people. They will start a war on the sole reason and purpose of belief. A good example is that they will kill people for the fact they do not believe in their god...

... Yep he is dealing with annoying crazy fucks. And wasn't that he hated or dislike any religion. If fact he found it quite funny and some religions amusing. But when you have wicked jobs like this. It's just best to put them down. This goes for every Religious nut out there.

"Can we kill this shitty piece of a devil?" one with the crazed grin said. Blood lust and killing intent rolling of this man. Naruto though raised an eyebrow at this comment.

A devil? Really?

"I am not a Devil Shitty Priest. Get your facts straight. I am something far worse than your normal devil" Naruto said simply. Though he had an annoyed and ticked off tone in his voice.

"Tell me fallen soul. What monster have you become since turning away from God's glorious grace?" The strict priest spoke again but this time with much added venom in his words as he glared at the Golden king. If Naruto wasn't old as he was he would have flinched as an act to feed these men pride. But he had his own pride.

Naruto for the longest time thought about it... Maybe it was time to stop hiding. He is getting bored and having some attention will spice up his life a little. Plus he wouldn't be bothered by any factions until he did something REALLY BIG. ( And knowing Naruto it will happen)

Naruto grinned.

_'Fuck it I wanna have fun. Not like they will survive anyway'_ Naruto thought.

"I am the first Dragon that has walked the earth. I made streets run red with blood in Rome. I have walked without gods and made them fear me. I am nothing but a shadow in this planet long and dark history. I am the monster no one told you about because simply because no one knew I really existed. I am what your god fears and many others run in fright. I am... The Golden Dracula" Naruto spoke giving nothing more than his title as the 'Golden Dragon' or 'Golden Vampire Lord"

The three men stopped. Blinking many times. Then bust out in a laughing fit.

This young man the Golden Dracula? They would die of laughter.

That man is nothing more than a myth. A vampire only ever gained the title Dracula when he slayed a dragon in a death match one on one. The Golden Dracula was a myth and Legend spread by the First Dracula saying that there is one stronger than Sonja whom is the Silver Dracula and the Crimson Dracula.

It was a stupid legend. And only a Dracula would have the Amulet of showing he is in fact what he say he is. Their were only two true Dracula's in history. The Crimson Dracula and the Silver Dracula.

The Golden Dracula was nothing more than a myth because Golden Dragons are nothing but a myth themselves.

Naruto smiled a bit.

Time for bloodshed.

Faster than the humans eyes could track Naruto appear behind the strict crazed priest and kicked him into a wall. Well more like sending him flying into a wall with a simple shoved from his foot. The Priest face cracked and some of his teeth chipped. He held his face in pain as he cursed enough to make a sailor red.

Naruto dodge the punches kicks, and magic spells that one priest was chanting. He body moved like water in between their attacks skillfully not letting them touch him.

"STAY STILL YOU SHITTY DEVIL AND DIE!" A priest yelled trying to use spells and a Blessed sword to kill Naruto but it is all for not.

Even attack they made Naruto either dodged, countered, of simply avoided. They couldn't touch him, and it didn't help their case that the red-head was some how able to dodge attacks without looking behind him.

Naruto himself is now bored but he doesn't need to flare his chakra wildly to kill these men. He could do that when a war is happening.

So with expert control Naruto closed his eyes and activated his Byakugan letting the familiar Dojutsu take shape in his eyes. He veins slightly bulged at the activation. But Naruto was able to see a complete 360 degrees around him and a very detailed view of the world around him. Naruto saw everything in very high detail, from the men who surround him to the small fly moving around. To the little girl he is traveling with at the moment whom is hiding i behind a car out of view.

With all the experience Naruto has Naruto was able to strike down the first man with a quick jab to the heart making the man back up a little as his heart is now damaged and the said man gripping his chest while coughing blood.

Naruto spun around blocking a fist strike with his palm and hitting the next priest in the Kidneys, liver, and lungs making the second Priest fall the ground as blood came from his mouth.

Deactivating one of his Dojutsu Naruto looked at the last priest with blank eyes.

"Wretched beast. I shall send you to hell where you belong" Ah so Naruto didn't kill the strict crazy loving priest yet.

Sighing Naruto thought about how he could fuck with this guy. But all he wanted to do now is well going to his new home and train. He had new owner to try and used. This Priest was boring him to death. So Naruto thought about something and inwardly grinned

"Umm right. But there is a problem. You see, You don't know your already dead" Naruto spoke only to have the Priest give him a glare which could have a giant sign on it that said 'burn in hell monster'... Naruto blinked at this...

The Priest charged forward without any sort of plan only to throw a glass bottle at Naruto for it to shatter against his chest... Of course Naruto wasn't harmed by the broken glass or anything. But it did annoy him greatly that his priest had gotten his clothing wet.

The water, had no effect which made the Priest stop dead in his tracks with a wide eye expression.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING YOU CURSED SOUL! OUR LORD HAS BLESSED THAT WATER WITH HIS DIVINE GRACE! YOU SHOULD BE SCREAMING AND BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS!" The Priest yells.

'He is making this too easy' Naruto thought as he smiled to the Priest. (I originally had a very good insult but won't put it in)

The Pries face went red with anger as this... This bastard dares mock his Lord! Such a transgression shall not go unpunished.

"YOU DARE MOCK THE LORD NAME AND SPIT ON HIS NAME?! CURSED SOUL YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR INSULT! AND GOD SHALL JUDGE YOU AND IT IS I HIS NOBLE WARRIOR THAT WILL ARRANGE YOUR MEETING WITH HIM!" The priest yelled he face red with anger.

"IF your his 'noble warrior' than the guy must have very low standers. And I think I am in hell with listening to your ranting. Seriously I think your making me go deaf" Naruto mocked the priest while picking at his ear to add insult to injury for the priest whom only fumed as the Vampyre in-front of him. The Priest charge madly at Naruto using all his strength to carry his body at an impressive speed.

If you were a Genin level Shinobi.

Compared to today Priest only reach the strength of an Elite Chunin but no more. So this isn't a threat to Naruto. All Naruto did was yawn and spin around the priest allowing the said Priest to pass him without much harm to him self. The Priest took out a grenade which made Naruto raise an eyebrow at this.

After pulling the pin and throwing it to Naruto did the grenade explode. Naruto himself silently Shinshun behind the Priest without much harm. The Priest didn't see to notice him as the Priest was to busy laughing like a madman and trying to insult Naruto as the Priest thought he was dead. Naruto got tried of this and ripped out the Priest heart to which shocked the Priest as his last moments where looking into Naruto's blank face.

_'Using a grenade like that. Idiot, Now he drawn attention to this place. Oh well'_ Naruto thought as he throw the Priest hear to the side only to disappear in a Shinshun.

* * *

**_Some time Later In Naruto's new home_**

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki is sitting in his new home with an addition to his home. The addition turns out to be the little girl he saved from the Priests.

Her name is Oichi with no know last name. Which is odd seeing now most families though out the world knew their last name. But Oichi is a little girl whom only knew her first name. Kids didn't pay much attention to their last names. So it wasn't uncommon for kids Oichi age to not know their last name unless they heard their last name mention alot.

Right now the little girl is peacefully sleeping on Naruto's couch as she tries and regain the blood she lost after being turning into a Vampire/Fallen Angel Hybrid. The little girl was quite mature for someone so small. But Naruto himself was like her at a young age... Long ass time ago. Naruto was surprised when she asked him to turn her... Sure Vampires now a days couldn't turn people like Naruto can.

But meh, Naruto didn't care. The process to turning people is rather slow at first since she hasn't drink blood yet. So the Vampire blood of Naruto's will Over power her human blood. This will cause her to seem to age rapidly. This will also cause her 'Magic' reserves to expand rapidly as well and everything about the girl will be enhanced 10 fold. So all Naruto had to do is wait. And while he is waiting Naruto took the time to look around his new home.

The house its self is a three-story mansion. And Naruto is impressed. It even had a throne room which is a nice touch. Or it was meant to be a giant Meeting room which Naruto will convert it to a Throne/Meeting room anyway.

The first floor contained a large living room, a game room, a library, a study or office for Naruto. A large kitchen, a Zen/Garden room for Naruto as well.

The second floor contained large bedrooms that could fit 4 people if they bunked together but was designed for one person per a room. To which their were 10 rooms and all the rooms had their own private bathrooms.

The last floor had only three rooms but hey had so much space it was down right dumb. But Naruto being Naruto made two of the rooms useful. One being a weapons room for all the weapons Naruto has 'collected' during his travels. The next room is sort of art/music room that held Naruto's art work, and music instruments. Naruto's room the master bedroom had most of Naruto's prized items. Such as Naruto's armor, his main swords he uses, Some painting of friends of long since pasted. And a large king size bed, dresser, a desk that has a powerful laptop, a walk in closet, and some other minor things that are normal but the house gives a royal fell in the air.

Naruto continued to explore the house finding an inside osen, pool, and a natural hot-spring. This along with the private training ground underground that is the size of three football fields. Quite big enough for Naruto's taste. After Naruto's underground adventure Naruto went back to the kitchen and looked over the over-all design of the house. It is a Gothic dark wood land theme giving the theme of a dark night in the woods. Which made Naruto feel somewhat relaxed.

He liked the over all theme and had to hand it to the designer that he got the theme of the house dead on the spot.

Moving in the kitchen Naruto made some sandwiches for him and the little girl. Which reminds him to check on the little girl.

Naruto went to the living room and check on the girl sleeping peacefully o the couch. She has now grown into a young teenage girl. Her breast has grown into a full-blown DD cup. Which made Naruto blink in confusion. Her now little girl clothes are ripped and torn and laying under her. He silky smooth skin in creamy tan. Her nipples are pink and hard. Her figure is an hour-glass figure with a nice round ass, flat tone stomach, her breast made the slightest jiggle every breath she took. Her face is delicate and heart shape with pink kissable lips. She look like a model. Her raven purple hair flowed down her figure that reached her ankles. She looked around 14 to 15 years old.

Naruto blink once, twice, and a third time. Only to cover her body up in a blanket to cover her naked but very beautiful body.

_'That... Wasn't awkward at all'_ Naruto thought. It wasn't the first time his blood rapidly age a female girl. And age kinda doesn't matter to Naruto anyway after that one time... But this also raises the question how long he was looking around the mansion.

Sighing Naruto went to the Throne room and made some shadow clones. At least 60 of them.

"Ok guys I want 10 of you to work on the Barrier Seal for the Mansion. Another ten to set up the Weapons room. Another ten to set up the Office. A group of ten to set up the art/music room. The rest of you do the other rooms. I want the Throne room to be the throne room and Meeting room rolled into one. Split up" Naruto order. Only to get a 'Hai' and the clone split up to do their chores.

Naruto sighed and decided to get his stuff for school, or more over go get visit the school and see what is so special about thee school in the first place.

* * *

_**Kuoh Academy**_

Naruto is currently walking to the gates of the school. The school has two too three periods left before letting out for today. Naruto is going to enter as an 3rd year student. Meaning he is everyone Senpai like all the other third years. But so far from what he can see from the dense amount of girls Naruto could tell this was once a Private school for girls.

It wasn't that hard to see. Simply because the male population is out shined by the female population.

It wasn't helping that the girls were going fangirl mode when they notice him.

Sighing Naruto just knew this will either be the greatest mistake of his immortal life, just another century wasting and killing time, or finally he might get some 'entertainment' out of this. One thing is sure though.

He was going to do alot of drinking.

* * *

_**Onyx: Ok guy not much but here it is. I would like to see how many stories have a Fallen Angel/ Vampire combo. **_

_**Naruto: None now why in the name of sanity are you writing a Yoai story with Gasper and I as a main pairing?**_

_**Onyx: I was bored and wanted to try something.**_

_**Naruto: ... Are you gay?**_

_**Onyx: (Eye twitches)**_  
_**No I am in the middle. And if you guys start I will never update a story or chapter again.**_

_**Naruto: Sorry.**_

_**Onyx: (Sighs)**_  
_**Whatever. As promised you guys wanted a version of Naruto where he isn't paired up with Ophis and doesn't have a daughter and where he goes to Kuoh Academy. SO here it is.**_

_**Naruto: THANK GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**_

_**Onyx: Also as a side note I may or may not want a writing partner for a story I need help on. If you interested in helping me PM me. Till next time guys.**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	2. Chapter II: Training (Part One)

A/N: Hey guys here is the second chapter. YAY!

Ok guys I am going to answer some of your questions.

One question being Oichi. Yes she is an female OC character that I made. The reason why she ages rapidly is because Naruto's blood aged her faster. Again she APPEARS 16 but is really 6 in mental age but due to running so much she is also mentally older than what her really age was. So in truth she is 13 to 14 at a mental level. And on a physical level she is 16.

Naruto as a Vampyre: I am typing Naruto as a 'Vampyre' to separate him from the other kinda of vampires. And also I kinda like it because its cool. And as to the reason he doesn't need to drink blood is because of his age. As most of you know Vampires the older they are the longer periods they can go without blood and the stronger they become... I am not saying Naruto DOESN'T need blood. But the Need for blood for him is very very low. The need of blood for Naruto is so low that it is like he doesn't need blood at all. This would have been found out later than sooner but I feel as if I own it too you guys to explain some things... Also some one ranted about it being a plot hole. It not, I just letting you all wonder what's going to happen next.

I am sorta kinda mad or crazy like that. Also the closet thing to a Vampire we all know of is A Shinso Vampire which Naruto is very close to but Naruto is a vampire without weakness. Because simply that will be found out later. Other than that I am not telling you guys jack shit. If you wanna know something wait. Or in this cause let me know something your curious about or don't understand and PM me. I will explain what your confused about the best I can.

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: You guys asked for it so here it is.**_

_**Naruto: I Start the school right?**_

_**Onyx: Yes you start school today. But you train and teach Oichi most of this time. Or that what unfolds in this story.**_

_**Naruto: So basically I am a God Type Vampire with Unlimited power and skills at my whim and I am teaching a bunch of brats to over come their weaknesses?**_

_**Onyx: (Glares)**_  
_**None of the ego shit unless you want to be an Uchiha.**_

_**Naruto: (Gags)**_  
_**Never. I'm just bored... Anyway on with the torture- I mean training yeah training**_

_**Onyx: (Sweat drops)**_  
_**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.  
**_

* * *

**_Chapter II: Training (Part One)  
_**

Naruto Uzumaki is looking at the unconsciousness form of his student, daughter, little sister, Maid, and possible lover. At first she is gobsmacked by what she woken up to.

Sitting upon his so-called thrown in his world much like Lilith and Heaven. Naruto sat calmly in his so-called "God Mode" which is just him in a really nice kimono and a few markings on his face.

Naruto had his blood-red hair but it was in a high pony tail that came down to his lower waist along with his two bangs hanging down near his face. In the center of his forehead is a sapphire blue sun with a black crescent moon around it. On his cheeks is two sapphire blue markings and one Black marking in the middle of those two markings. These markings replaced his whisker marks and just at a bit of tribal feel like they are exotic tattoos. His eyes also changed to their crystal blue azure eyes with a slit black pupil giving Naruto a look of a being both light and dark.

For clothing Naruto wore black combat boots that came up-to his lower calf and has some of his anbu pants tuck in the boots. (Assassin creed boots). He wore black anbu pants with fewer pockets than normal. For an under shirt he wears a fish-net and over that he wears an elegant Kimono made for royalty. It's a a dark blue kimono made of fine silk. For a design Naruto had put crimson red sakura blossoms on it. The trim on the kimono is golden and the sash on his waist is also golden color bring together some how magically that Naruto look godly.

At his side laying down is a slightly longer Ninjato he carries with him. The Ninjato is black and sleek-looking. With a slight curve to the blade instead of a straight edge blade. The hilt has black clothe for the grip of the hilt, and a blue guard that is a small circle but etch into the metal is the Uzumaki swirl. The sword was made by Naruto after he woken up. And since he had none of his swords that he previously own he had to make a sword with its own power. This sword is simply called Satsugai-sha. (Slayer)

Satsugai-sha power is simple. It can cut anything the blade touches, anything or anyone it cuts can be bleed to death if not treated, and it can take the powers of those it cuts. And example if someone had the power to heal someone. Naruto can destroy that object and the blade will take its power as its own and now can heal people with a single swing.

Another thing Naruto added over time is the blade power to not be destroyed or dull at all.

But than again this blade did take a while to make but without a doubt is one of the most powerful blade Naruto made by his own hands.

To where Naruto is currently is really his own world. Like Lilith, Heaven, Valhalla, and other places Gods live. Naruto has his own domain he rules over. But the only thing he rules over is a mass forest seeing as his castle is the only structure in the existence of this plane. Also since No one can live here but Naruto currently meaning someone has to have his permission to enter his domain or one of three 'Magical items' that is left in the Human World. But coming to this domain is not without a flaw. If someone has one of his amulets they can freely enter his domain as the Amulet acts as a key or something like it allowing anyone who has the Amulet travel into his realm. But again he would notice right away and take care of them.

Naruto castle is a MASSIVE one. A mixture between a western castle and Japanese palace. Naruto's whole home is based on nature and seeing as he is a Sage he likes it. This plane is also surrounded by a nearly never-ending forest with a vast sea surrounding the land mass.

The whole place was made by Naruto to short of 'play along' with the whole god thing.

Honestly he still hasn't gotten an idea of why humans think he is a god. But he help anyone who prayed to him. How he got that to work he will have no idea. It was a damn miracle that he got the system down so he can 'hear' people prayers. And since he hasn't programed his 'religion' to be devil hating or anything. His religion was more so completely neutral. Which he found shock because some devils even pray to him. Including Fallen Angels which threw him for a damn loop.

He is becoming popular which strikes him as odd seeing as he is more of the 'Neutral God type'... He favors no sides or sides with any race.

But still DAMN making that complex seal was hard. He might as well at God of Fuinjutsu to his list of Godly skills.

Hehe he has to powers that are god like but in fact isn't a god. Maybe the closet thing to being a god? Meh doesn't matter now.

Naruto just looks at the little girl thinking what he could do with her. First and foremost is he has to train her to be able to control her blood-lust and new-found power. But he has to wait till she feeds. So she needs to go hunting.

Sighing Naruto rests his head on his fist as he sits cross-legged to wait for the girl to get over her shock and wake up. This isn't the first time someone was brought here by him. He vaguely remembers bringing a Devil but where that devil is now anyone guess. He does know it was a little boy who was going to be killed in the Underworld.

Naruto close his eyes to meditate calmly. Letting the warm calming feeling of Nature's energy to flow though his blood and body letting it fuel some of his power. Letting the power he holds flow free though out his body letting the energies dance in harmony as he looses himself to the warm feeling Nature provides for those whom use Senjutsu. Nothing but pure untainted energy flowing though his veins.

Naruto dismisses the energy when he feels a tongue lick his cheek.

Opening his eyes Naruto eyes meets his Dire Wolf gray eyes. This wolf whom has been at his side for long periods of time is named Luna. She is a beautiful female Dire wolf with white fur and gray eyes. Around her neck is an amulet that allows her to travel freely from his domain to Human world. She has the same type of moon and sun on her forehead showing that she is his 'messenger' of sorts. At least the messenger part only happen a few times in history. But she has more sightings than him with the old saying goes, 'ignorance is bliss' seeing as no humans know or anyone for that matter knows what he looks like. She has been his companion for a long time. He even given her his blood, letting her life be extended longer than a normal Dire wolf.

"Hello Luna-chan. How was the hunt?" Naruto asked softly with a warmth and kind eyes as he brushed her fur with his hand gently.

Luna only response was to lick his face a bit more after words she laid down in his lap enjoying Naruto brushing her fur softly with his fingers.

Naruto can only chuckle lightly in response knowing full well that her hunt went well for her. He smiles kindly as his long time companion. Luna always liked to cuddle or just lay on his lap.

"Found any one that needs help?" Naruto asked curiously as his tone is neutral. Only his answer is met by silence which means no..

_'I am so damn bored!'_ Naruto thought with dismay. During his long life playing a God ate up some time of his immortal life. While he first took it as a joke seeing he isn't a god. But does have god like powers. But that alone doesn't make him all-powerful like the other Gods seem to think. No he was very careful with his wording though history NEVER claiming to be a god. Only other beings claimed he is such. But if people wanted his help than he would offer it gladly. In fact many of his 'artifacts' are owned by several families that are human and non-human.

He thinks the leader of the Fallen Angels has one of the many necklaces he has made over time. The necklace is meant to work like a two-way radio but linking his mind with the one wearing the necklace.

An example is one of his chosen people or champion wanted advice than all they needed is to flow their energy into the crystal on the necklace fueling the power to communicate telepathically. Or at least something akin to it.

It was a useful device that helped his one he chosen to help as many people as possible. it also helped that his chosen champion could talk to him when ever they wanted. Like if they need advice on something or needed guidance though a difficult or just a simple conversion which in its self was rare.

Naruto's eyes soon fall on the passed out girl and a frown formed on his face.

_'They don't realize they are cut from the same cloth. Devils, Angels, Youki, and everything else in this world. They are so much the same yet they yell out that they are different. While that maybe be true they are still living breathing beings capable of love, hate, and so much potential. This reminds me so much of the elemental Nations but the hatred and greed has festered for more than a millennia. Which is longer than the Elemental nations till I came around and stopped all the senseless fighting till the last family died out'_ Naruto thought solemnly. Naruto blinked a couple of times and now had his full attention is now on the waking up girl whom is slowly stirring awake from the shock of her long life.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I thought you had died from shock" Naruto joked with a small smile as he continued to pet Luna.

Oichi on he part is still making a disbelieving face. Shock and fear being the most pronounce emotions on her face. "Y- your Ramon-sama. The God Of Nature, Elements, Light, Darkness, Sun, Moon, and Wisdom... B- But I thought you were a myth!" Oichi shouts raising her voice to clearly show she is surprised beyond belief.

Naruto just blink blankly.. "This coming from a girl who was a Fallen Angel Human hybrid" Naruto deadpanned pointing his right index figure at the now blushing girl clearly embarrassed..

Oichi quick shook off the blush and looked towards the God before her. Unlike so many other Gods she read about. Ramon was the only Neutral god that held no ill will to any race. In fact she remembers her mama reading her bedtime stories about Ramon. He had to powers to control any element like Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light and Darkness. He also is the Only known god to have many supernatural beings following him.

Thus the Ramon Fraction was born. They used Ramon teaching about Understanding and Compassion in their everyday lives. Some clans even have shrines built for Ramon for when the God ever wanted to visit. But there isn't much know about him. The only thing some being know that he has a Dire wolf for his animal familiar or something akin to it being his messenger. Her mama had briefly said that some gods are to busy attending the affairs of their realm they rule. But Ramon was Different and out of all the Gods he was the most common God for Champions of other gods to come seek advice.

Even the great warrior Hercules went to Ramon to seek advice on matters that concerned the young Demi-God. It was depicted that Artemis and Athena were clearly in a sore spot because Naruto held there titles plus a few more. Their aunt Hestia was a bit different stating she enjoyed Ramon...

Ra from the Egyptian Fraction didn't care much for Ramon or that was the rumor. Several other God are just curious about what side that Ramon sided with.

But when his Wolf Luna delivered a message to the other gods concerning sides he side he will stay neutral till he sees something that forces him to act. Since that message no one has heard from him again. Thinking he either died or is in hiding. Some of the young generations think he is nothing more than a myth. The Old God Fraction however in a Universal Cry that they are Allied to Ramon which made some like Ares back off to challenge Ramon to a show down.

The Old God Fraction are contain some of the oldest myth and legends including the more powerful Devils, Gods, Goddess, and some Titans. Though the Old God Fraction is small they are widely powerful and shouldn't be taken lightly.

Other than that Nothing is else know about Ramon not even his origins which makes it hard to place him into a region that he watches over.

"Hehe yeah sorry" Oichi said with a nerves laugh. Naruto just shook his head at the nervous young girl. It was odd to her that she was in the presences of a 'god'. She didn't know how should she act. She was nervous an somewhat scared. In front of her is a being whom could very well destroy her with a flick of his finger.

"Anyway we should start on your training. That way-"

"TRAINING?!" Oichi stood up in shock. Her face showed emotions such as anger and betrayal. Naruto blinked at this.

"Well yes, You didn't think I would give you something without the right teaching to how to control your new-found body. Did you honestly think I would simply let you go?" Naruto said with schooled feartures on his face. He knew she asked for this so she should have seen this coming.

Oichi fidget under the God Ramon gaze. She wasn't foolish to believe she would get this Scott free. Hanging her head down in shame she nodded knowing she can't escape without his permission. Plus to add to the fact she has no idea where she is currently.

Naruto nodded calmly his cool and calm gaze studying the girl.

"Even though you mental age is older than you real age. Your still a child. If I were to send you out there without control or any understanding you would become a monster and I wouldn't want to kill someone I saved. So you will be staying here. After I consider you ready to leave you can go on with you life as you see fit. My training is only to help you. Harsh? Yes I am being harsh but you will need this training to stay sane" Naruto said as the girl nodded staying silent not trusting her voice.

"Luna be a dear and take Oichi-chan to her room. She has had a stressful day... I need to check on something" Naruto spoke to the wolf in an affection tone of voice. The wolf looked at her master and nodded.

A few second later both luna and the girl are out of the throne room and gone from his view but not his senses.

Picking up his sword Naruto slid it within the embrace of his golden sash and walked away from his throne. He felt not to long ago someone was trying to come into his world but can't complete the process. That or the person was trying to activate the necklace and speak to him telepathically.

* * *

_**Human World**_

Naruto is blinking once, twice, and a fourth time for an extra good measure. (Yes I know I skipped the word 'third')

Why did he come here again?

Oh Yeah because someone was poking at his Home Realm trying to get in.

Naruto now stands in front of the Youkai Fraction Leader and her Daughter. He believes their names are Yasaka. Though her daughter Name is escaping him. Was it Kuno or Kunou? Meh it will come to him later.

Yasaka is a very attractive female. she appears as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes. Her body is very slim but well-kept. Her body is an hour-glass figure with large C-cup Breast, a nice round ass that is more cute and plumb than sexy and juicy but her figure is a killer none the less. Her skin is a cream color and regardless of what race she is in Naruto's eyes she looks breath-taking. Literally is he didn't have any self-control he would have lost his jaw. But lucky he played it cool and kept an emotionless face.

Yasaka is wearing a white and red Shrine Maiden attire and Naruto agreed she fit the clothing very nicely. with the white part of the maiden clothing for a top and the red for the bottom part. She looked lovey and not to mention she like his long-lost friend Kurama is a Kyuubi no Yoko. He was sure if the fox was alive the bastard would be yelling at him to claim the vixen in front of him as a mate.

She got a perfect ten in Naruto's books.

"Stand, I only came here out of curiosity to see what whom was trying to enter my home. No need for such formality" Naruto spoke calmly. Yasaka eyes widen slightly but nodded. She had to remember that Ramon wasn't a normal God. He was from what her records showed wise and fair. But also he hated formalities... But that didn't ease her at all. While her power is high enough to match an Ultimate-Class Devil. Ramon could flatten one maybe way more easy than she can.

She knew his power over all elements on earth Given him an edge in battle seeing as no Elemental Magic will work on him.

"R- Right Ramon-sama, please lets have some tea and talk" Yasaka said in a bit of a nervous tone. Naruto's eye twitch at the 'sama' part. He was never good with honorifics. He never grown up using them so he saw no need for them at all. But he ignored it and followed the Youkai Fraction leader and sat down calmly as she had a loyal servant fetch her some tea for him and her.

"I- I just wanna say I am sorry. I was in the middle of studying your Amulet that I didn't notice it could contact you. It truly an amazing device Ramon-sama" Yasaka said with a smile on her face. One of her many hobbies is studying magically items and Ramon's items are one of few any race even Gods can touch without worry of being harmed.

Naruto for his part just smiled softly at the mother next to him and nodded. Many of the things he created were due to intense Fuinjutsu study and using the Rinnegan alot to craft the items some people study. "Thank you Yasaka-chan. Though just call me Ramon. No need for such a formal name." to hitch caused the female leader to blush slightly.

As silence sat back in Yasaka looked at the young-looking God. Though he eyes reflected that he is older than he really is she couldn't help but admire his looks. The way the tribal markings of the sun and moon is his on his forehead, the tribal marking on his cheeks, his pale tan skin, his slim and lean well-built body, his clothing that is a mix and match of warrior and royalty, and finally the long ninjato like sword at his side. Not to mention his eyes and hair. Blood-red hair and slitted eyes that are a crystal azure blue. He almost looked like perfection but she knew that Ramon was more of the Humble gods. His power never went to his head like some others gods have. He also never once mention he was in fact a god, nor did he claim to have the power to do the impossible like bring back the dead.

Must be him and the Connection he has with Nature.

Though thought a myth Yasaka knew that Ramon was very much real as the youki around them and some guarding her daughter.

Well everyone is tense at the sudden appearance of a God that could wipe out the city Ramon seemed very relaxed and peaceful. She couldn't feel any ill intent at all from him.

Yasaka being the loving mother she is and forever will be looks at Ramon with some kinda hope in her eye.

"Ramon-sama my I ask of you a selfish request?" Yasaka asks.

Naruto nods already having a feeling of where this is going but wanted to confirm it first.

"W-... Will you bless my daughter with your protection?" Yasaka asks nervously. She knew Ramon never played favorites nor chose a side to claim as his. He was completely Neutral unless something grave was going to happen or someone attack the shrines people whom worship him. While she didn't know if Ramon truly blessed someone before she had seen some of his Fraction Member being taught a very advance fighting style. She was amazed that when she asked the Monk their he only siad that Ramon never blessed anyone instead he given them knowledge on how to fight back in self defense.

So maybe he given them knowledge and its up to them to build their own strength like magic and training arts.

_'Bingo'_ Naruto thought with a small smirk.. He knew from the moment he saw Yasaka shield her daughter she was a very loving and protective mother. She would always put her daughter first. Even if it meant putting her in front of her leadership.

"I won't bless her" Naruto said bluntly looking at the vixen next to him. Yasaka seems downcast at this and he knew she hoped so form of protection.

"I will teach her" Naruto said again only to see the mother next to him blink and confusion.

"Power from me isn't given like the Angels bless the humans. I simply unlock a hidden power locked away and forgotten by everyone. It's up to them to grow and train to increase their own strength and power. I will not simply hand over power like it's a object like nor will I give it on a silver plater. If they want strength they must earn it." Naruto said. Naruto in all his centuries has learned that no one but certain races can use chakra. But even then they don't use it to its full potential. After many tries Naruto found a way to unlock ones chakra while making a Chakra Network so the body can use the energy more effectively.

Naruto while sadden at this was glad he was able to unlock ones chakra. Though to keep people from unlocking chakra on their own, Naruto kept the secrets of unlocking ones Chakra and only he will do the unlocking. He didn't want to risk anyone doing themselves nor did he want any of the fractions to have more power then they already have. Plus, In rituals today the one whom wanted this 'power' had to go though a set of trails set but himself to see if they were indeed worthy of such a lost art. To this day only 6 people were able to pull though. Though they were force by certain events to become 'monsters'.

They were still his students and knew they wouldn't have done what they done unless they had no choice.

Naruto's last student was a female Nekoshou that showed great talent in her races arts and Senjutsu. Though he only trained her he couldn't deny that he wasn't smitten by the woman. He was sure she felt the same, but was more worried about her sister whom name escaped him.

"S- So you mean you can teach-" She would have continued if Naruto hadn't stopped her by raising his hand.

"I will teach her whatever she needs. But it must be of her choice. But Now I must go, something is calling to my attention. And thank you for having me here. If you ever need something just visit a shrine of mine or mess with the Amulet. I will see to it we speak again" Naruto says standing up and disappearing in a burst of red mist...

* * *

**_Italy_**

_'I really get around don't I?'_ Naruto thought as he felt someone mess with one of his Amulets... AGAIN... And trying to enter his realm to only find out it was a bunch of priest that found one of his Amulets in Russian under the possession of a child that lived on the streets.

_'I am seriously thinking of destroying the old ones now. If this keeps up I will never be able to have a place I can just go to and train in peace without someone knowing'_ Naruto thought. Using one of his Vampire abilities he destroying the Amulet by making it flying into a wall and breaking it into a million pieces. The priest started to freak out and shout blessings of their lord.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and disappears in a red Mist unaware a pair of beautiful green eyes saw him.

* * *

_**Home (Human World House)**_

Naruto makes his clothing vanish without a problem along with his markings showing he is Ramon. He goes and lays on his bed. Groaning at the soft feeling of the sheets he lets his body soak in this cool feeling of the crimson silk of his bed, enjoying the smooth texture of the woven fabric.

_Ding Dong_

But shortly ruined by the cursing front bell at the gate of his Mansion.

Sighing Naruto pick himself up and went to he front door. He was ready to curse out who rung the bell till he saw a female he knew at one point and even had a relationship. Though his status of being a god, Vampire among Vampire and over all badass is unknown to her.

More importantly he is the reason she fell from grace...

"Raynare" Naruto spoke softly. Naruto looks at one of many lovers he has had in the past. But Raynare is the only one chasing after a serious relationship with him. He has also helped her become stronger of course. He doesn't know why but when she fell from grace she went to him. Of course being the loving and care person he is he took her in and loved her. She returned the feelings in an honest and genuine way.

Even though a fallen angel, she is a breath taking beautiful woman. Her cream skin, her large d-Cup Breast, her flat tone stomach, her slender fit body like a model. Her hair is a very dark purple and she has light violet eyes with hold emotions for Naruto such as love, lust, care, and devotion. She is a beautiful sexy hot female, and one of few fallen angels that isn't part of the Fallen Angel Fraction.

Raynare is standing in front of the man she had fallen for in her fallen Angel outfit. Which is now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

The woman looks at her lover and smiles lovingly to him with a mixture of lust.

"Hello Naru-koi. I have missed you" Raynare says with a mixture of lust and excitement at the greeting but lace with emotion at the ending sentence.

Naruto Let the Fallen Angel in as she ran to his bedroom and go ahead to strip naked for her 'master'

Naruto just looks at the mini dust cloud that Raynare left.

_'Some times I wonder if I am sane for loving her... Oh well she isn't like most of the fallen angels I have killed'_ Naruto thought as he closed the door and went into his room.

Moaning and screaming was heard though out the house.

* * *

_Challenge:_

_Naruto and High-school DxD crossover  
_

_Rules:_

_1: Naruto is able to use both chakra and magic._

_2: Female Sirzech must be the main pairing_

_3: Harem no bigger than 4 girls including Female Sirzech._

_4: Naruto MUST HAVE ALL NINE BJIU WITHIN HIM AND ABLE TO USE THEIR ABILITIES!_

_5: Naruto must attend Kuoh Academy with Rias at her third year._

_6: Naruto must be the father to Millicas Gremory._

_7: Naruto interferes with Rias's bullshit of an arranged marriage._

_8: Naruto can be either be in Rias Peerage or Fem Sirzech's peerage._

_9: Rias and Naruto are the same age. 16 or 17 give or take a few years  
_

_10: Naruto MUST build back his powers after he is made into a new-born devil. This means Naruto will have to begin from the beginning again Chakra walking an all._

_I will do my own version of this story so yes I will do something akin to this but with my own spin. So that is my challenge to__ you._

* * *

_**Onyx: Ok guys that is the end of the second chapter. **_

_**Naruto: I am a teacher and I made Raynare fall from grace... Why?**_

_**Onyx: (Looks at Naruto with a deadpan expression)**_

_**Naruto: (Looks sheepish)**_

_**Onyx: Anyway sorry for the delay. I was having a bit of trouble till I said 'Fuck it' and mixed up a bunch of the story for the hell of it. Also I already picked Naruto's harem so you have to guess who are the lucky girls. **_

* * *

_**Harem: **_

_**Rias (Devil)**_

_**Akeno (Hybrid)**_

_**Raynare (Fallen Angel)**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Yo guys what's up? Hope your doing well because I am tried of all these annoying fucks comment on my stories...

Ok well ignore that.

I just wanted to say thank you for your support and a huge thanks for those whom urge me to keep writing more.

And to those who just are a bit rude, well fuck you guys. Unless you wanna take over this story, write, edit what you can, AND pray for the best results. I suggest you shush.

Anyway without further a due, to the story!

* * *

**_Chapter III: Training a Hybrid_**

Naruto is calmly sipping tea while hearing the pants of a teenage girl running laps. Its early in the morning and Naruto didn't waste any time getting Oichi up and prepare her for some crash course in training. And from the looks of it she is about ready to pass out on stress alone.

Naruto looked at the girl as he thought about how he got her up this morning.

Simply put Naruto threw her into a tub...

Filled with blood.

He let her indulge herself in the warm crimson liquid as she drank her fill successfully waking up the girl and filling her with an energy that she never felt before. Then he supplied Resistance Seal along with a Gravity Seal to act as a punishment if she ever lost control to her lust for blood. The Seals are doing their work beautifully and he can she her body struggling to move or more over keep its self up right.

Looking back to his tea Naruto closed his eyes and took a sip of the warm herbal brew letting it soak his throat and wake up more than he already is.

Over the years Naruto has develop very special teas that Vampires can drink and it will act as a suppressant so they don't need to drink blood for a certain amount of is just another way to rake in money for his bank account seeing as Vampire use the tea a lot when its for formal greetings and such.

Naruto blinked as he heard Oichi collapse onto the ground out of breath wheezing and panting as she is holding her mass- I mean chest in order to get a breath in and calm down her rapid beating heart. Naruto hums in thought as he goes over what she did thus far. She is in far worse condition than he thought but then again her Vampire blood is new so it's still out of control along with her Fallen power being strengthen as well.

This doesn't add to the fact the girl has more stamina than he thought, she lasted 30 minutes longer in the Sprinting course than anything else that shows she ran more before her change.

And well now Naruto will just wait for her body to recover before he starts to fi- I mean pass on wisdom to her.

"You lasted longer on the running than anything else. I should expected this much. But you have a lot of potential and a lot of room to grow. Till then go wash up and come sit over here with me when you are done. We will take about your training in a bit and set up a training regimen to fit you. You will stay here in my home Realm till I feel you can control yourself. I will also go over the rules of my house as well" Naruto spoke in a business tone that left very little room for her to retort not that she had the energy to do so anyway.

Oichi looks at Ramon in the same clothing he wore yesterday but the Kimono is a black in color with gold trim this time. He still holds that godly aura and feel to him. Not to mention his eyes make her shiver in some kinda feeling, those eyes dared her to deny or challenge his decisions.

"H- Hai Ramon-sama" Oichi says missing the small twitch in Naruto's hand at the 'sama' part. Even now he hated such formalities. As the girl left Naruto thoughts drifted to the Kyoto Faction leader Yasaka and some of his other Artifacts being used or looked at. He didn't care much for anyone as long those whom play with them know he won't take lightly to those who invade his privacy.

He would hate to do a mass Genocide of a human population again...

But that Shinra Tensei was epic as all hell.

Ahh good times those were.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before holding out his hand and taking another amulet Luna has collected. When Naruto was in the process of waking the young hybrid up he as Luna to make all his artifacts disappear or be destroyed. It have been bearing fruit and out of many Amulets Naruto has nearly off of then destroyed. And from the look of Luna fur they tried to stop her from taking the 'Magical item'.

Seeing Luna lay down to recover Naruto's thoughts soon become about the young boy with the Dragon soul inside his body of more accurate his left arm. Naruto knows those with a Dragon Soul, Dragon Blood, or hell anything to do with Dragons will be very powerful. If any of the other Factions get their hands on the boy he could prove a threat to the world or end up saving it, it solely depends on the choices he makes. That or someone does something stupid by bring him into the supernatural world when he is just a normal human child.

After all, all choices have consequences and even unforeseen ones.

Naruto's best bet is too wait until one of the other Factions move before he does. And Naruto knows there are Devils in that school. Two of them that are Heirs to two different clans which bothers him a bit two heirs are here without much back up or security. Though he has seen few secuity details follow him when he went shopping only for Lightning to struck them down knocking them out harmlessly enough for him to get home.

Over the centuries Naruto has become one with the elements.

Lightning is at his command. Fire will dance and burn anything, wind will cut though those who threaten him, water will drown those who want him, Earth to crush those in his way, and Gravity to make his enemies think he is a force of Nature. The Sub elements of his also gotten stronger.

Its only a matter of improving what you already have to the highest degree. It was only when he stopped training 200 year ago he hasn't touched much of his arts..

'Maybe its time to pick it back up again. I know I trained like hell when I woke up, but 200 years is enough time for me to get a bit rusty. I should train too. It couldn't hurt to stay in shape. Plus I might come up with new ideas' Naruto idly thought as he heard foot steps behind him... Let it be knew that during his long life Naruto trained for both to keep his skill sharp and to keep boredom away.

"Master, I have returned from bathing" Oichi spoke in a calm tone. Naruto though just twitched in annoyance.

Naruto REALLY hates formality. Even after many millennia he still dislikes it with a passion.

Sighing Naruto pinches the bridge between his eyes. "Oichi-chan, I told you just call me Ramon" Naruto said. He only uses the title Ramon when he is like this. And honestly it took everything he had in him to NOT kill the person whom given him this name.

"I am sorry Master. But you saved me from death and I am forever in debt to you" Oichi spoke softly as she lightly bows.

Naruto's eye twitched. _'When did the fuck this start happening?'_ he wondered. Ever since he saved Oichi, she has been acting more like a servant instead of a student. It annoyed him slightly. Don't get him wrong but the respect she was giving him was to much. She treated him more like a lord or King. Which is the one reason why he doesn't have anyone living here with him. But than again he would gladly take someone in who needed help. As long they didn't do what she is doing.

Sighing Naruto pats a spot next to him and Oichi sits down looking at her sensei.

"Tell me Oichi do you know what chakra is?" Naruto asks only to see the little girl shake her head no. Naruto sighs in a tried fashion.

_'I feel like the Old man. i am getting to old for this shit'_ Naruto thought in dismay.

"Ok listen up cause I won't repeat myself" Naruto said to which the girl rapidly nodded and paid close attention.

"Chakra at its roots if Spirit and Physical Energy blended together. in essence, is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, _shintai enerugī_) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, _seishin enerugī_) gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points are called tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions" Naruto pauses to let the girl soak in the information before continuing.

"By molding different ratios of the two energies, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, such as it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously" Naruto spoke in a lecture type fashion almost as if he has done this thousands of times, which adds to the fact it almost sounded automatic or like a recording.

Naruto looks at Oichi and only sees confusion on her face which causes Naruto to sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oichi did you understand anything I just said?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Only a little bit about the chakra being an energy" Oichi says honestly.

"Yes at its basic Chakra is a form of energy. But it is the very energy that drives life in this world" Naruto looks at the sky with a far away look. "To simply, put chakra as a life force on earth that exists within all living things. be it planets or animals. it one of the things in the world that give life to everything around us. From the smallest bug to the largest animal. Chakra is alot of things even this form of... Magic if you want to put it this way has limits. While it can do things Magic can not it is not unbeatable. It takes years and decades to get good enough to master it, even then you haven't mastered Chakra to its fullest extent. If I had to say it, its the invincible force that connects all life on this planet. If something suffers we all suffer" Naruto finishes.

He could go on about the wonders of Chakra but the girl will have to learn herself. Naruto already knew the limits of chakra and what they can do but he kept that knowledge locked away in his mind. This included forbidden techniques like Edo Tensei. Which Naruto burned any knowledge of that cursed technique. In fact he burned almost all the forbidden techniques that would do more harm than good.

"Master" Naruto rolled his eyes. It seems he will never have friends that can treat him normally.

Maybe that's another reason he goes to schools like he does.

To feel normal. Or something at lease akin to normal as he can get.

But then again what the fuck was normal in this world? Honest he did it for the fucking fun of it. Plus he always found something interesting by going to a high-school. like that one time he met a Vampire girl by the name of Saya and Diva. Interesting pair, if they weren't trying to kill each other that is.

But makes him wonder why in the name of kami that Japan seems the be the hot spot for wierd events including several ones that should trigger a national security crisis. Seriously some of the freakiest shit happens in high-schools only.

"Yes Oichi?" Naruto answers in a calm voice.

"Ummm you see. I was wondering how long this training will be. How long will it take?" Oichi asks hesitantly. She looks nervous and somewhat scared.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and answered nonchalantly. "Depends on solely you my dear. The harder you train the faster you can get done" Naruto answers simply enough. Before letting an easy silence slip in-between them. Naruto never being a fan of doing nothing for to long gets up.

"Master?"

"I have some business to take care of. Stay here and practice what I showed you. I will return to check on you later" Naruto spoke before disappearing into a vortex. leaving a young girl and a wolf completely alone.

* * *

_**Human World** _

Naruto now is sitting on a roof of a shrine built-in his honor by a family that he save a long time ago.

But now the shrine is unused and abandon. A frown forms on the immortal's face out of disappointment. While he was a person of great power, he could not have save the family that lived in this house whom were all killed off by fallen angels. It sadden him seeing such a lost of good people. Naruto doesn't know much but e does know that the little girl here always enjoyed when ever he visited. But that night Naruto and his followers were stretch thin. And he was fighting off several beings at once.

It was one of these many moments Naruto reminded himself that he wasn't a god. He could not save and protect everyone alone. He had learned that lesson a long time ago. But that night always made him also remember he had people who followed him, believe in him, and would die for him. And he would do the same. They were his reason to stay strong and continue to get stronger.

Over the centuries he learned not just Magic, but rune making, Healing spells, and etc. He would also try to improve and learn something new. He learned the most deadly fighting styles and sword styles. he trained his body to the its peak and pushed pass that thrush hold holding him down.

He always cared and shared his knowledge with those willing to listen.

Yet he still feels weak. This ruins of the shrine are just a grim reminder that he is still some what human.

Or a very powerful being with a kind and loving heart.

Yeah that will work.

Naruto closed his eyes and disappeared into a blot of lightning.

He made a vow to his priestess lover from long ago he would never lose himself and never let himself fall.

But why did these places make him feel like he has fallen and has to keep fighting his way back up?

* * *

_**Kuoh City**_

Out of his 'Godly clothing' Naruto now is wearing Black jeans, combat boots that came up to his lower calf muscle. He is wearing a long sleeve white button up shirt that has the two top buttons not button to show off his necklace. Even in his casual wear he draws in attention he doesn't wish on himself.

To be honest he is following someone.

A boy, a brunette that he senses that has a dragon soul within him.

according to his contacts his name is Issei Hyodou. A normal looking boy with nothing special about him at first glance but Naruto being Naruto knows better. For a boy to house one of the Boost Gear which he hasn't seen in 400 years, this boy does have the potential to become a true Dragon. But now he is nothing more than a normal human. The scent of several devils is on the boy plus a fallen angel meaning this boy may or may not know what is happening to the world around him.

Naruto also knows there is a Devil after the boy. And judging by the smell its a Nekomata or a sub class or the Neko race to which he personal trained one in the art of chakra.

_'ahh Kuroka how I miss you and our playful days'_ Naruto thought as his missed his last student of Senjutsu. she was a truly great Nekoshou with the potential to become a powerhouse in her own right. Naruto continued to follow the boy studying him calmly. But the boy stopped and turned to Naruto. It was clear that the boy was nervous as to why Naruto is following him.

"Ano, sir why are you following me" the brunette asked as politely and nervously as possible. Naruto however just given the boy a warm smile to which made the boy confused and somewhat relaxed. As Issei studied the person in-front of him. He doesn't look at all that older than him. But the way the red-headed male carried himself made the young oppai loving pervert feel like he is in-front of someone of Noble birth.

"Forgiven me, you just remind me of someone I once knew. I am new to the area and exploring. i saw you and you kinda reminded me of an old friend of mine" Naruto said in a friendly tone. While keeping tabs on the young Nekoshou near him studying her emotions and reactions. He can tell that she could also tell he has chakra and somehow is connected to Senjutsu. _'Ahh so this is Koruka little sister she told me so much about. Well Murphy looks you going to be fucking with me once again'_ Naruto thought as he knew Murphy's law just LOVED fucking with him.

"Oh... Well... Do you want me to show you around town? My name is Issei Hyodou. Nice to meet you" The boy name Issei introduced himself..

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumkai, the pleasure is mine to meet you Issei. I hope you wouldn't mind showing me around" Naruto said with a warm comforting smile making the young teen feel more at easy.

Issei smile a goofy smile and soon the two were off into the night sharing stories and becoming good friends.

Naruto however noticed that during the first 30 minutes the young Nekoshou who was trailing them had disappeared into a Magic Circle.

_'Things are going to be interesting'_ Naruto thought as he made good friends with the young Oppai pervert.

* * *

_**Naruto's home (Human World)**_

Naruto is in his study looking over files of major events that have transpired in the past 5 days. Other than the Native Faction and Norse Faction getting into a few fights with the Church from the Biblical Faction Nothing is really happening. Not even the leaders of the Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels are uo to anything. Which is a testament of how much they want this 'Cease fire'.

The other Factions in the world don't really care or too busy attending to their own matter to worry about a Cease fire from Three Factions.

Naruto's own Faction is able to get paid for doing supernatural jobs but it was mostly his Faction killing Rogue Devils from the Civil War the Devil Faction had not too long ago. Naruto however stopped reading the reports when he felt several energies coming near his home. And seeing as he is the only one in this place Naruto know they were after him solely.

Question is are they after the Golden Darcul or Ramon.

Sighing Naruto got up and went to the front door seeing no reason to expose him self as both Golden Darcul and Ramon.

He would just act the part of a very powerful Vampire.

And seeing as he left a couple of clones to go teach Oichi in his own Realm he wouldn't have to worry about her for awhile.

But when he got to the front door he saw someone he thought he would never see in a long time.

Standing in front of him is arguable the most beautiful woman in all the Darcul Faction.

Standing at 5 ft and 8 inches she had pitch black hair that comes down to her shoulders. Soft glowing blue eyes, pale skin which is flawless and beautiful. Her lips are a rose pink, and her scent is of a moon flower. he hour glass figure, long slender legs, a nice round and good ass, her breast are a nice C-cup.

For clothing she wears black leather skin tight jeans doing nothing to hide her amazing figure, a corset for a shirt leaving a good amount of cleavage to show which also, does not help hide her already amazing figure but enhances it. She is also wearing a leather trench coat. At he sides on her thighs in a holster are two .45 cal pistols, on her back is a standers Death Dealer sword made from Pure silver to slay anything of mythical nature.

On her left breast on her trench coat is a silver Dragon crest showing she is one of the The Darcul Lords.

Her name?

Selene the Silver Darcul.

"Selene how long has it been?" Naruto asked with an inviting warm smile to which Selene returned and hugs her Elder King.

"Naruto its good to see you alive. I was afraid the Church and Hunters found you. You were very hard to find" Selene says as she bask in the warmth of the Golden Darcul.

"Hehe it would take more than a few hunters and the Church to take me down. As for the finding part maybe I am not hiding good enough?" Naruto made a small joke to which she 'little' slugged him on the arm for. It warmed her heart to know the King she served before she became a Darcul is alive and well. So many Vampire now a days do not know their origins came from this man in-front of her. But she and Sonja knows that they are Darcul's like him and as such were stronger than even the Shinso Vampires of the Yokai Branch.

"What brings you here Selene. You wouldn't track me down unless you know it was of grave importance" the Golden king asked to the Silver Queen. Selene for her part bit her lower lip and looked down...

"You have heard to what happen to Sonja right?" Selene says in a nervous tone.

"Yes I have. To be forced to serve a family of the Hellsing's all because they think she went berserk. In truth she was force to watch her family burn by the Helling Family. Depressing really, is she why you have come to me?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face. He knew of Sonja and Selene sister like relationship. And to him they were like daughters during he short rule.

"Yes I finally found a way to free her. But it will take both of us to free her since she is bound by a... human" Selene say with disgust in her voice. Humans, devils, and Angels in her book are killed on sight unless they can provide useful information. Selene family was caught in the cross fire in the Great War so it's understandably for her... Dislike to the Factions.

For a one minute Naruto was silent. While he studied his daughter all but in blood.

"Very well I will help. Tell me how you plan to free Sonja" Naruto stated as he lead her into his home. Her guards followed shortly after to make sure their Queen was safe.


End file.
